


bath-time

by BOYMACHINE4



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, bascially you grew up with techno, bathtime asf, kind of mature content?, kinda self indulgent, more fluffy than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOYMACHINE4/pseuds/BOYMACHINE4
Summary: technoblade is enjoying his peace and quiet when you happen to intrude...
Relationships: Technoblade & You, Technoblade/you - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	bath-time

**Author's Note:**

> if this makes a certain cc uncomfy i am more than happy to take down. this is a fanfic of technoblades character in dream smp, not the actual person

the bathroom was clouded with steam as technoblade undid his long, pink braid, stepping into the piping hot water that was almost bubbling. closing his eyes, he allowed his muscles to soften, relaxing for the first time in what seemed like days. he held onto the sides of the tub for leverage as he plunged his face underwater, the water muffling the sound of you entering the bathroom. a few minutes passed until technoblade surfaced, water dripping from his locks and his face. steam radiated from his body as he let out a big sigh, examining his recent battle-wounds which were nearly healed.

you suddenly spoke up,  
“you mind if i join you?”  
jolting up right and jerking his head to face you, shock melted onto his features.  
“you scared the shit out of me, y/n” he stared at you in disbelief, “how did you manage to sneak in here-“ his eyes widened as he covered his nether region, only just processing what you just asked him. “no. no way. get out.” he stammered.  
too late, you were already shrugging off your jacket.  
“it’s finee, we used to bathe all the time when we were younger. surely it wouldn’t be any different now?” you rambled as you pull off your shirt and stepped out of your combat pants.  
technoblade’s terrible attempts at intervening went right over your head as you stood before him, only wearing your undergarments.  
“stop being a wuss, tech. it’ll save water anyway,” you spoke, indifferent as you pulled off your final pieces of clothing. immediately techno looked away, his face reddening more than it already was from the steamy bath. he felt you approach the bath, dipping your fingers in. yelping, you yanked your hand away.  
“christ, tech! how hot do you want this water to be?!” you exclaimed, feeling that the bath resembled more of lava than water. his ego creeping through, techno retorted,  
“if you can’t handle the heat then leave, weakling.”  
to that you scoffed.  
“is that a challenge, pig?” you smirked down at him. he returned your stare, furrowing his brows.  
“try me.”  
“i will.” you stepped into the bath.


End file.
